Something For the Fish
by Just Another Fanfiction Nerd
Summary: When Wally attempts to scare the Boy Wonder, he finds something disturbing in his closet.  What would Robin want with a canister of Bat-shark repellent?


Wally peered carefully around the corner, checking to make sure no one was insight. Seeing no one in the near vicinity, the speedster tiptoed the last few feet to Robin's slightly adjured door, taking pains not to make any noise. It was near impossible for him to sneak up on his traffic light wearing friend, and he was determined to succeed this time. Upon reaching the door, KF slipped his fingers in between the thin crack, sliding the door open agonizingly slow, so as to avoid detection. No noise emanated from the Boy Wonder's room, and as Wally managed to pry the door open enough to slip into unnoticed, he realized that the room was actually empty. Or so he thought.

Quickly barrel rolling out of the way, the prankster remained in a crouch, his eyes scanning for any sudden movement. The room remained dark and eerily quiet, the only movement coming from Robin's Batman logo screen saver as it made its journey around the screen. Straightening up, Wally sighed in relief, letting his tense muscles relax. So his little birdie friend wasn't in his room after all, both a good thing and a bad thing. Bad because now the redhead couldn't scare the mask off of him, and good because there were plenty dangerous equipment he could sift through. Always a speedster's favorite thing to do. Well _besides_ eating, he amended.

Striding over to the younger teen's bed, Kid Flash began sifting through the random bird-arranges and stray smoke pellet. _Common, common!_ He thought, pawing more useless equipment aside. _There has to be something interesting here! _With a frustrated snort, Wally turned, casting his eyes about the dimly lit room. _If I were Robin, where would I keep all my top secret stuff?_ Immediately images of the Batcave came to mind, but he shoved them aside, tapping his chin thoughtfully. And then the thought hit him. _The closet!_

Zipping to the closet, the yellow clad teen yanks the door open, stumbling back in surprise as objects crashed down, no longer stuffed inside. His foot caught on one of the many miscellaneous balls, causing him to fall backward with a hard thud. Knick-knacks, board games, toys, and weapons poured from the overly stuffed closet, the latter almost impaling him in some way or another.

"And I thought he was supposed to be the organized one." KF grumbled, struggling to sit up amongst the then foot pile of junk. However, as he wiggled his way free, a canister from on top came loose, bouncing its way down the pile until it was stopped unceremoniously by the speedster's head.

"Ouch!"

Snatching up the offending object, Wally was about to chuck it across the room when an inscription caught his eye. Along the side of the can, in peeling red letters were three words.

**Bat-shark repellent**

Seconds ticked by as the teen stared in shocked amazement at the can, hardly believing his eyes.

"Wally what are you doing in my room?" An annoyed voice snapped from the doorway, snapping Wally out of his daze. Robin. Crap.

The lights flickered on as the Boy Wonder strode into the room, taking in the mountain of stuff piled around the half buried speedster with an icy glare. This was the fifth time this week that the redhead had tried, unsuccessfully, to sneak up on him, something that made the ebony haired boy's eye twitch just thinking about. And now _this_.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to go through my stuff? Especially when I'm not there!" Robin growled, offering a hand up to his best friend. However, he noticed a canister in the older teen's hand, and his eyes widened in surprise.

But before he could utter a word, KF beat him too it, blurting out shrilly.

"Why do you have Bat-shark repellent? Does that even work? I mean technically speaking is there even such a thing? And if so why must you guys always feel the need to add 'Bat' to everything?"

Sighing, the masked boy held out his hand, waiting till the other boy reluctantly placed the can in it.

"We live in strange times my friend, and Batman always wants me to be prepared for each and every situation."

"Yeah but _shark repellent?_ You don't think that's going a little too far?" Wally asked exasperatedly, gesturing with his hands for emphasis.

"_No _ I don't think it's going too far. Besides, it's for if Kaldur gets bitten by a zombie, or brain controlled and we have to evade him." Robin said, keeping his voice as even as he could, before turning on his heal and marching out of his now destroyed room. Speedsters. Honestly.

Wally stood stunned for a second, wondering if Robin was being serious or not.

"You're just joking right? Right?" He called after the retreating figure. With Bats you could never tell.

**And that's that! Clearly a one-shot, but I might do an extra if I feel like it! I know it's not terribly funny or anything, but the idea popped in my head and I just had to write it! You just gotta love that old Batman movie! So yeah, hope you enjoyed it, at least a little bit!**

**Lemmy know if this has humorous in anyway.**

**I've got nothing catchy to say,**

**But please review if you may!**

**See that rhymed, I'm a genius.**


End file.
